You put your arms around me and I'm home
by MandyTs
Summary: Callie and Arizona are living their lives. They already have Sofia, Mark, and Lexie are still alive, and Addison is at Seattle to organize her life. Arizona is having some problems with Mark meddling in their lives. Someone from Arizona's past appear and that will shake up some things. This story is going to be romantic, sexy, funny and as always will have a little bit of a Drama!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm new here. That's my first fanfic..I'm still adjusting some things.I completed chapter 1 now, and I hope you like where the story is going!

CHAPTER ONE

Good morning, my pretty lady.. " Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie, kiss her shoulder, and whisper in her ears " Are you going to take a shower with me?"

Callie always liked when Arizona woke her up making this proposal, cause she knew it always end with a really good sex that always made her day better.  
"Ooh, making those proposals early in the morning. I like it!" Callie laughed and pressed a kiss against Arizona lips, and suddenly broke the kiss.  
"Arizona, Sofia is going to wake up in like.." she glanced at the clock " in like 20 minutes! You know how our little girl is.. She's just like you, honey.. you and your time to do everything. Do you think we can take a bath in 15 minutes?you know.. before she wakes up? Look, I really wanna take a bath with you but if she starts crying? We are going to get out all wet, and.."

Arizona laughed and pressed a kiss against Callie's lips  
"Relax baby, everything is gonna be alright. You know I'm the best! I've got it.. But, we should go now, because I wanna enjoy every minute that we got."

Callie laughed " Oooookay.. I'll let you control the time, but just because you gave me the best dinner of the year yesterday."

They raised from the bad, and laughing and tripping over stuff walked in to the bathroom.  
Both entered the bathroom and Arizona started to kiss Callie's neck  
"oooh, you know you can't do this."

Arizona laughed "Why, baby? I like to feel your smell."  
Arizona turned Callie so they could make eye contact and grab Callie's hand and pressed a kiss, still making eye contact. And continued kissing callie's arms until she grab the ear. OOH, Arizona loved ears. She whispered to Callie  
"You look hot with this sleep dress. But, I like you more without him."  
Arizona grab the tip of the dress and at the same time that the dressed was being raised, Arizona was kissing the path between Callie's breasts. Finally the dress was on the floor. Callie was really excited.. Arizona had a way with her that nobody never had. She raised Arizona's face with her hands and faced her.

"You know I'm really turned on, right now, don't you?" Callie said

Arizona smirked. She knew she was the best, and loved when Callie demonstrated that. She leaned again toward Callie's ear  
"That was my intention. But you know you have so much waiting for you.. and I can wait to show you."  
Then Arizona kissed Callie's in a passionate way, grabbing her hair with one hand to pull her close, and with the other touching Callie's source of pleasure.

" Hey, Robbins ! I didn't know you were so.. you know.. so me! You have a way, hum?" And then Mark laughed

" MARK! What are you doing here?" Callie asked trying to hide her body behind Arizona

"Go away now, Mark! NOW!" Arizona yelled

"Chill out, Robbins.. It's not like I've never seen." Mark smirked "It's a good view, I know. I'm just appreciating"

Arizona glanced Callie, and at that moment Callie knew Arizona was becoming really pissed  
"Hey, I don't want to bothered it's just.. Lexie broke up with me and I need to talk to you now." Mark tried to apologize

" Like you never bothered.." Arizona was now staring at Mark

"Relax Robbins.. I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention. You know what? I will come back later"

"No, no.. Wait Mark! Sofia is already wake, she's crying. I will just take a quick shower and I catch you there in like 5 minutes, ok?"

"Ok..I'm sorry Robbins. And for the record, that was a scene I will never forget." he smirked and quickly went toward Sofia's bedroom

"I'm sorry Arizona, I think we are going to finish that tonight, that's okay to you?"

Arizona was just staring.. She couldn't believed in the scene that happened  
"Ook, ok baby. I'll just take a shower in the other bathroom."

"Wait, I mean.. we can't have our 15 minutes, but I still want your company. So, we are going to the shower, and I will lather you, ok?"

"Okay." Arizona smiled._  
_And they entered in the bathroom stall..

X**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They dressed quickly and in 10 minutes were outside the room. They entered in sofia's bedroom and that was Mark sitting at sofia's bed play with a doll and making a strange voice to speak with Sofia. Arizona stepped inside and went directly to Sofia.  
"Hey baby girl, mama missed you! Your daddy was playing with the dolls with you?"

"Yes, mam!" Sofia shouted, and Arizona smiled at the vision of Mark so concentrated playing with Sofia.

"Good Mark! You're a good doll! A nosy doll!" Arizona smirked

"Thank you Az! You don't know how much your compliment is important for me" Mark giggled

"Mark come on, let's make us breakfast and you can tell me what happened!" Callie shouted.

"Ok, boss! I'll come back blondie.. Don't miss me to much! I'll be right there, just in case you get bored. Because I'm a best doll than you are, at least I'm funny!"

"ok, mark! And I will not have time to miss you." Arizona smiled "Hey Sof, let's make you a pretty braid!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Callie and Mark were at the kitchen and then Callie asked:  
" So, you entered desperate and you're not going to say anything? You don't seem as desperate as you were. What is going on, Mark?"

"So, she didn't break up with me.. yet!"  
"Why didn't you said that before?"Callie threw the spoon at him

"Wait! It just Robbins was killing me with her eyes. Look, I slept with Addison while I was trying to come back with Lexie, and now that we are ok, Addison came here and said she wanted us to be a couple for real this time."

"Aaaand? What did you said?"

" I said I will think."

"Wait, are you in doubt?! Really Mark? What do you want? You know Addie is my friend, I even like little Grey. So, for Addison come here and propose you a real relationship she must be really involved. Wait! How long have you gotten together?"

"I don't know .. I think a couple weeks."  
Arizona appeared grab a piece of bread, and kissed Callie's cheeks.

"Calliope, I'm going to work now.. Are you going to lunch with me today?"

"Ooh, yeah..I will! See you there! I love you"

"I love you too!"

Mark I'm late, and you need to choose what you want. I'm going to work, eat that bread and come on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Chief, do you know if Addison came to do any surgery today?"

"Ooh, yeah. She's right there..Her surgery is in 30minutes"

"Thanks!"  
Callie went do Addison and quickly hugged her!  
" I miss you Addie! You're so pretty! How are you?"

"Well, I'm fine.. And I was just speaking with your blondie.. She's really good. I arranged with her for us to go to Joe's tonight, that's ok for you?"

"Yeah, yeah.. If she said it's ok, it's ok. I will just have to check my schedule, and I'll text you, ok?"

"Ok! So I will go do my beautiful work..A mommy is waiting for me!"

"sure, sure.. See you later!"

"See you!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arizona was pissed today with Mark. And she had to discuss her case with Spencer the girl from cardio that she was dating when she met callie.

"Hi, ! I need a consult for this kid, Fred. He came to do a Heart transplantation. He's that guy that my intern told you the case last week."

"Hey, Az! You finally came to see me..I missed you.. I haven't seen you around. Are you running away from me?" Spence smirked, she was a really confident woman. She already knew Arizona was MARRIED to Callie, but liked to tease Arizona.

"Oh, no.." Arizona was clearly trying to avoid Spencer but laughed instead

" Yes you're. Hey, I'm going to see my patients and maybe we can lunch together and you can tell me the case."  
Arizona had to organize this case today. And the idea of lunching with Spencer didn't seem ok for her. She loved Callie for sure, but she knew Spence would tease, and joke, and make inappropriate comments. But she needed that consult so she would make it quick.

"Fine. 12'o clock I will be there"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

Callie have finished her surgery, and was walking at the corridor, when she saw Addison, who seems really tired.  
"Hey, Addie!" Callie greeted "You seem tired. Everything, ok?"

"Yeah. It just this surgery took more than I thought, the newborn had some heart problems and your blondie and are there trying to fix it."

Callie laughed "Wait! I work at this hospital and I don't know who is this .. Who is?"

Addison smirked " She titled herself that. But you know, I talk just a little bit with her.. and she's just humorous. I liked her"

"Ok, so.. I was trying to find Arizona to lunch with her but it seems like she's not going to lunch soon."

"They are almost ending the surgery.. I left there late, because I was really impressed with the technique of dr. Awesome"

Callie laughed loud " You don't even like to watch heart surgeries! She must be really good"

"Yeah, It seems so. Hey, blondie is almost ending, and you could take me to lunch with you while you wait for her to come..Please! I need food!"

Callie laughed "where is mark anyway?"

"I don't know.. Maybe we can meet him there.. Wait, did he tell you about us?

" Yeah.." Callie stated a little tense voice

"Ooh, come on let's lunch, and I tell you what is really going on while you wait for Arizona comes!"

Callie laughed "Ok.. Here we go!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Everyone, I just want to say that everybody worked amazingly! So, congrats." Arizona stated, everyone in the OR clapped and left, but Dr. Spencer Stone. Arizona started doing some notes at the chart when Spencer spoke

"Az, you did a good job.. I was almost forgetting how amazing you were." Spencer smiled

Arizona laughed " Yes, I am! Actually I'm the one who is Awesome. You stole that from me!

Spencer giggled " I'm too, and you know that. So, what's about that boy?"  
They started the conversation about the case and continued walking towards the cafeteria.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Addison were lunching and Callie was just eating an apple.

"As you must know, I appeared at Mark's door, and he must have told you that we had sex.

Callie looked confuse " No, he didn't tell me that.. He said you were trying to have a relationship with him."

"Oh, god! That's it.. I appeared at his door, talked to him and just… It was natural, I was feeling alone, I had lost a patient and he was there, you know?But today, at the hospital I knew that he's with Lexie!"

"yes, he is.."

"She came all happy and nice to greet me but.." Addison whispered "I'm feeling guilty"

Callie laughed " yeah, mark always makes does things.. But I thought that with little Grey was different.. He was really committed. I think he's feeling guilty too"

"You know what? Whatever! He should have said that to me, but instead he.. you know what! I need to have a good conversation with him"

Callie smirked "I bet you need.."

"Hey, changing the subject.. I forgot to ask. Skipping lunch to eat apple.. are you from Team light now?" Addison asked confuse

Callie laughed " We are both doctors.. Eating an apple it's always good. But I'm just waiting for my baby woman." She smiled

"I thinks she's over there..oh! With Dr Awesome, the one I told you" Addison was staring at Arizona and Dr. Spencer Stone

Callie glanced at the two women that were talking.. And she was trying to remember from where she knew that face.. The woman with her wasn't an unknown face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arizona was standing at the cafeteria next to the foods, and speaking with Spencer Stone  
"Probably the heart transplant will happen tomorrow, I just have to check with UNO.."

Suddenly Spencer got a page. " Oh, hey! I need to go. You know.. 911."

"No problem, Dr. Stone. Any new information I got about the case, I'll send an intern to update you."

"Ow, that would be great Arizona. And you know that you always can call me Spence." She smiled " So, I need to go.. See you!" Spencer rubbed a hand at Arizona arms and left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, honey! I missed you!" Arizona kissed Callie's lips and sat at the chair.

"I'm missed you too" Callie smiled

"Thanks god you arrived, Robbins. She was all impatient waiting for you..I thought she wasn't even lunch!

All of them laughed.

"That's because I'm the best wife in the world. She misses me every single minute of the day". Arizona stared at Callie.

"Yes, she is.. And you're wrong! I miss you all the time!" Callie rubbed Arizona's hand.

" Hey guys, I find it extremely cute, but the sun is still there, and I'm not a candle." – Addison laughed. She loved how happy Callie seems to be with Arizona, and liked how disconcerted Callie always stayed at those situations.

"Heey, I got paged. I don't what it is, but our girls night is still up, right? I already invited Teddy and Bailey to come with us" Arizona stated

"Sure, Blondie.. Today I will just make consults and I will be there at 10 p.m., that's ok for you?"

"Perfect! So, I'm going now.. See you later Addison!" Arizona smiled, faced Callie and whisper "And you, I'll see earlier at our apartament to continue where we stopped."

Callie giggled "Sure..I'll be waiting!"

"Bye, guys"

"Bye"

"You too are really cute together! What did she whisper? Addison asked intrigued

Callie laughed "Nothing important"

"I bet it was!" Addison stated

"Addie, that woman that was speaking with Arizona.. I know her! And she and she appeared to be close to Az. That contact was strange" Callie said intrigued

"Stop! Jealousy doesn't fits with you. You know what? Go grab your lunch, because that chicken is reaaaaaaaaally good."

Callie smiled  
"I'm not crazy.. But you're right. And that chicken, I assure that will make you fall in love"  
"Better a chicken than Mark Sloan!  
And both of them laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mark, I just came to remember you that tonight is your tonight to stay with our little girl." Callie stated

"But today I'm going out with Lexie to talk about what happened" Mark said

"Good..Glad you remember.. Tomorrow I wanna talk about your little unnecessary lie.. Addie told me." Callie was a little bit upset about the fact that he lied to her about something silly.

"I suppose she told you.. Yeah, I was nervous about it. I was going to tell you.. I'm sorry" Mark was making a sad face.

"Hey, stop with that face..I'll forgive you, just this time. But don't do what you did at the bathroom this morning again.. You know Arizona hates it!"

"Ok, I guess I'll have to postpone the conversation with Lex. I'll call her and invite her to watch a movie with me and Sofia." He stated "And about today morning, relax it was just I was nervous.. I promise it won't happen again."Mark crossed his fingers "But you know.. Robbins has skills ." He giggled

"Yes she does" Callie smiled satisfied. "Now, I'm going home. Bye"

"Bye, Cal!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After work, and before Arizona go home, she was looking through the window from the daycare. Sofia was the most beautiful girl there.. She was so like Calliope.. Arizona entered and Sofia ran until her arms.

"Mama! You're here" Sofia hugged her

"Yes, I am. I just came by to give you a kiss on your fluffy cheeks!" Arizona kissed Sofia's cheeks. " Today you will come back with your daddy"

"Daddy is there!" Sofia yelled pointing at Mark, who was at the same place Arizona was before

"Come on, let's talk to your Daddy!" Arizona stated, and grabbed Sofia's hand.

"Hi beautiful Sofia!" Mark said making a strange voice to talk to Sofia while put her in her arms.

"You know you already can make your normal voice. She's a big girl now" Arizona laughed

"Yes, daddy! I have two years old I'm a big girl! " Sofia smiled, pleased with herself and showed her two finger

Both Arizona and Mark laughed

"Yes you are..You're the Daddy's big girl!" Mark smiled

"Yes, I am" Sofia stated really enjoying the conversation. " Daddy, did you see my braids? Mama made the braids just like she always use!" Sofia stated proud to be as beautiful as her mama.

Both of them laughed and then Sofia said that she needed to pick her doll that she had forgotten at the room behind them.

"Go grab the doll Sof! I'll be watching you" Mark said and turned to face Arizona. " Hey, Az.. I'm sorry for today morning. I didn't want to interrupt you funny moment. I know you don't like me but I just wanted to apologize"

"Fine, Mark. It just.. Don't make it again, ok?" Arizona smiled " You're not invited for our private parties." And then she laughed trying to break the heavy time.

"Noted, Robbins! Hey, you two don't wanna come watch a movie with us?" Mark invited her

"Oh, no.. Thank you. I'm going home.. Callie is waiting for me there." Arizona smiled

"Are we going to see movies, Daddy?" Sofia asked cheerful

"Yes, we are. We and aunt Lexie!" We are going to see Madagascar 3!" Mark squeezed Sofia's cheeks

"So.. I'm going now. Bye Mark, Bye Sofia. Have fun there!" Arizona kissed Sofia's forehead.

"Bye Mama!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arizona was turning the keys to enter home, when she heard the noise of something falling on the ground. And then she heard the voice of her love saying "Damn it!". Arizona smirked.. Callie must have arrived earlier. Arizona opened the door and there was her beautiful brunette on the couch with a bathrobe. God! She was so sexy, and apparently she had made dinner.

"Hi, Calliope.." Arizona said staring at Callie

"Hi, I was just waiting for you" Callie lifted from the couch towards Arizona. She pressed a kiss at Arizona's lips and guided her to sit in the chair.

Callie put the wine in both bowls and start to talking

" As you can see I made dinner, and I'm in bathrobe.. And before you say anything, I just want to say that I reschedule the girls night that would happen today, for tomorrow. Tonight I want you just for myself." Callie stared seductively at her wife.

"Oooh, you're so selfish.." Arizona smirked

"When it's about you, yes I am."

"It's because I'm awesome, I'm mind blowing! I'm a totally sexy blondie" Arizona laughed

"You don't know how much you are."  
They continued eating and when it finished, Arizona put a new round of wine.

"You're making those dinners be my good part of the day.. You can't do this everyday. Otherwise I will get used to." She grabbed Callie's hand. "I love you, Calliope. I love you so much that you can't imagine"

Callie rose from the chair, pulled Arizona close in a hug and then moved away slowly so she could stare at her wife.

"Arizona, you're the love of my life". And then she kissed her trying to pass through the kiss all the feeling that she felt.

After a long kiss, Arizona pull her arms around Callie's waist and broke the kiss.

"Calliope, I wasn't expecting you with that surprise again.. So my plan was that we could watch a movie together.. You, know, before Joe's."

"Ooh, but we can still watch.. What's the name of the movie?"

"Ps: I love you. I know you don't like drama, but I was in the mood to watch it." Arizona smiled

"I heard about that movie I was even talking about that one with a group of nurses of the hospital, today. They were all crying. I'm curious! They didn't tell me why, but assured that I would cry to." Callie laughed

"Perfect, I'll put here, make some popcorn and we can watch." Arizona stated, turned around to the kitchen

"Ow, wait!" Callie grabbed Arizona's hand. "Come with me take a quick bathe!"

"Sure"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

30 minutes after the shower they were lying at the bed and the movie had started. Arizona was in Callie's arms. She stopped and kept staring at Callie's face

"What? Did something happened?" Callie asked concerned.

"I was just thinking, that I want to be here in you arms forever." Arizona smiled shyly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! I had some problems in the beginning of this history, I corrected most of them and I think I'm getting better..or at least I'm trying. hahah**  
**So, I just wanna know what are you thinking about the story. I'm up for suggestions!  
I'm sorry for ****any and every grammatical error**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Callie and Arizona were both sleeping when the cell phone rang. Callie woke up screaming

"No, no!" Callie yelled staring at the wall "I'm a kid. Don't throw me at the trash!" She grab the bed sheet and put at her face trying to hide from someone from her dream

"Calliope wake up! Everything is ok! It's just the phone.." Arizona was trying to hide a laugh and trying to calm Callie, who apparently was still sleeping "Wake up. No one is here, just me.." Arizona hugged her wife. "See? It's me, Arizona.."

"Arizona?" Callie asked still confused about the realities " Ooh, god!" She giggled realizing that she was totally out of reality. " I was a kid! A 7 years old kid, and Chief Webber were trying to throw me away because I entered in his surgery and danced _Crazy in love." _Both laughed at the totally insane Callie had.

"I suppose that you were a good dancer!"Arizona smiled

"Suuuree! I have my way! Actually, in reality I'm even better, you know..?!" Callie blinked

"I totally know!"Arizona maliciously, and turn to see if she had been paged, and when she looked it she saw it was discharged. "Crap, is discharged! The call must be from the hospital" She grabbed the cell phone and return the call. It was Alex.

"Oooh, ok. Sure, sure. I'm sorry.. I'm on my way." Arizona hung up the phone call. " Calliope, it's from the hospital.. The kid that I told you last week, he is going to receive a new heart. Cardio already started the surgery, Alex is replacing me until I get there." She jumped out of bed, ran to the bathroom, took a quick bath, dressed herself, stopped at the door and turned around to face Callie. " I'm sorry that I can't stay. But you know how it is.."

"No, no. Of course I know.. I see you at the hospital honey." Callie smiled to comfort Arizona.

"Okay!So, see you later!" She smacked her own lips blowing a kiss to her brunette "Bye"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arizona started to clean herself to enter in her surgery and looked at Dr. Stone…She was different..Maybe more confident. Yeah, she was completely different from the woman who Arizona called and broke up by phone 4 years ago. She knew that it was cruel.. She had good times with Spencer, but the relationship was just starting when Callie appeared. At the moment that Arizona kissed her in the bathroom from Joe's she felt something different.. She was already trying to get an opportunity to get to know Callie better. The bathroom was just the perfect moment. She even tried to forget about the moment because she was involved with Spencer, and the orthopedic surgeon was a newborn. " I can't believe I called her a _newborn!" _Arizona thought. Alex opened the door and started to clean himself.

"She's really good! I bet Yang is all crazy trying to impress her.." Alex laughed "Robbins, I think the surgery is almost finishing. You can go if you like. I think she got all under control"

"You are really impressed! But I'm going anyway.. I know you're good cause I trained you well but I need to see the work with my own eyes"

"Ok. Whatever" Alex smirked a little proud about the implicit compliment and Left the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Good Morning. It seems that you had a deep and long rest. As you can see, your patient is here. Thanks god and me, he's alive" Dr. Stone stated with an ironic voice obviously mad about Arizona's delay.

"I'm sorry.. I was sleeping, and my page discharged" Arizona said disconcerted about her lapse. She should have charged it! And now, Spencer was complaining, and she was totally right.

Spencer gave Arizona a look that in seconds changed for a more friendly face. "Hey! Come look my perfect job.. This kid will live for many years.. Play soccer, and everything other kids do. He also will be completely able to do that bike race that we did together" Spencer smiled. " But he is going to be like me that stay until the end, not like you that give up!" She sent a look at Arizona trying to catch her reaction.

"Shut up! I was really tired.. You guys were so fast. I tried to follow but I was exhausted and we passed next that store that sold that cupcake.. Amazing!" Arizona made a face trying to remember the taste of the cake.

"Yeah. I remember.. But we can still go there!" Spencer smiled and waited for Arizona answer.

"I have to check my schedule" Arizona stated in a playful tone and smirked. "Oooh, hey, beautifully done!"

"PERFECT!" Spencer said and finished the closing of the chest. "Good work guys! And Arizona, tell Alex that he was really good.. You taught him very well.. So, I'm going to leave, because I think I'm going to be late for a surgery cause I still have to lunch. I hope to see you soon Az! Don't run away from me!" Arizona nodded and continued to close the chest, Spencer smirked and left the room

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Callie was in the line to put the food next to "Dr. Awesome".

"Hey, try this bacon. It's amazing!" Spencer suggested

"Oh, thanks!" Callie smiled and tried to grasp the food but apparently she couldn't

"Let me help you" Spencer tried to help Callie and put the bacon at Callie's dish.

"Oh thanks" Callie tried to remember the conversation she had with Addison " So are you the new Cardio attending, am I right?

"Yes I am" Spencer smiled " Dr. Spencer Stone. And you are…?"

"Callie Torres"

Spencer offered her hand to Callie shakes "It's really nice to meet you!"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Arizona and Spencer were both with the interns next to the room of the kid who had received the heart.  
"Now you!" and Arizona pointed a finger to the intern that would present the case "You're going to present us our little miracle" She smiled and they entered the room

"Good morning" She stated to the parents that were obviously really nervous

"Did something happened? He is getting worse?" The parents asked worried about their son

"Oh, no! Of course we just came here to check if everything is ok" Arizona smiled and gazed the little boy lying at the bed confused. " Hi, Steve! Are you ok? Feeling well? Because I have a super new for you!" And she smiled satisfied

"Hey, Dr. Robbins.. Yeah, I'm ok.. Better than ever! What is the new?" He rose slightly, excited "ouch!"

"Calm down, Steve. You are getting better, but still need to rest." Arizona approached and helped him to straighten up again. " That's this basketball player that you like.. I talked to him about"

"No way, Dr. Robbins!" She grabbed Arizona's hand and pulled into a hug. " You're awesome"

Spencer was just looking to the scene, trying to not disturb the connection that Arizona always had with her patients. It was really magical. It was difficult to see a doctor care so much about a patient like Arizona usually did.

"Ooh! Someone is paging me" Arizona looked and saw that Callie was waiting for her in one on-call room. "I've got to go. I will leave you with a really good doctor! . performed you surgery and will come here with me sometimes to see your improvement." She smiled. " I assure you she's going to take care of you really well." And she blinked to Steve, approached Spencer and whispered really fast that she was sorry but the next time she would stay.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Arizona knocked on the door and entered. Callie was sitting on the bed

"You paged me.. What's going on?" Arizona asked confused but Callie just smiled

"It just.. Look, I need to see my wife at least once a day. You didn't come home last night.. And I missed you" Callie raised from the bed, towards Arizona. She stroked Arizona's blond hair and kissed her lips gently.

Callie broke the kiss, and held Arizona's hand. "Tonight is girls night. Are you going? I mean, are we going? You must be tired.. I told Bailey I would asked you first before confirmed.

" Suuure! Of course we are going! I'm not so tired.. I slept here between surgeries. Besides, we need some fun!" She smiled " Yay!"  
Callie giggled. She always loved Arizona's joy. If she was tired, or sad, next to Arizona everything got better. "Yay!"

"Babe, I need to go now.. I left in a middle of a consult. And I have so many mooore, to do! My shift probably finishes before yours, so I will go home to rest and.. I see you at Joe's, ok?"

"Ok, See you there."

Arizona turned around to left the on-call room but Callie grabbed her hand and pulled her into her arms.

"You don't get to left before at least kiss me goodbye" Callie said serious but with a smile hidden in her mouth

Arizona kissed her and then asked smirking "Now you let me out?"

"Yeah, now you are allowed to go" She smiled.

Arizona left and closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Addison was talking with a tall handsome man. He was probably in his forties

"Yeaah, Yeah! See you later!" Addison smiled, waved bye to the man, turned around and saw Callie facing her with a malicious look.

"What?! Stop looking at me like this" Addison tried to hide the excitement she was feeling, making a serious face "He's a patient!"

Callie laughed "Ahaam! And he also has vagina too?! Cause as far as I know you're gynecologist.." And she continued to make notes in the chart that she was doing.

"I'm still a doctor you know!? A take care very well of penis too!" Addison shouted through the hall catching attention of people around.

"Ok, now everybody is sure about it" Callie smirked and looked around to see people looking at Addison

"What you guys are looking?! I'm a doctor, and all of you are too! Get back to work" Addison approached Callie "And you, you're very malicious" She smirked. "But yeah, he is a handsome man"

"Ookay.. Look, I don't if you are going to be busy today with that man doing whatever you do or don't." Callie smirked " But today is girls night. We all are going to Joe's to drink a little and maybe after we are going to play something, and you are totally invited" She smiled

"Yeaah, I'll go.. But please, I'm going to call this man to tell him that I'm busy tonight and I can't go on a date tonight. So don't reschedule again in the last minute to do whatever you do with your Blondie." She coughed jokingly "Otherwise I'll kick your ass until Joe's!

"Oh, god! That is not going to happen.." Callie laughed " See you later, then"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Callie was preparing a basketball player for knee surgery when a blond woman with green eyes appeared. It was Dr. Spencer Stone. "What she's doing here? As far as I know she's from cardio." Callie thought

"Hey are you that famous basket player everyone is talking about?" Spencer smiled

"Ooh, ouch! You don't know me? I guess I'm not as famous as I thought" He joked and both women laughed "What can I do for you?"

"So, I'm sorry Dr. Torres. May I come in?" Spencer smiled for Callie

"Sure, Dr. Stone. I'm just finishing prep him for the knee surgery."

"Hey, baby what can I do for you?"

Spencer never did something like this, but now she was with Arizona's patient and he was a kid. She just wanted to do her job and left, which means she wasn't the doctor you should speak if you were a patient. She just did her worked and answered the basic questions. Maybe it was a reason she liked Cristina Yang. It was like she was her younger.

"Hi, I'm here because I have a patient, a little kid" Spencer said and Callie quickly looked at Spencer in the moment she realized it was Arizona's patient too "And we did a heart transplant a couple days ago and, as you are a basketball superstar I was wondering if you could go see him, just to say hello, something like this."

"Yeah, Blondie.. If you are asking me this I can't deny."

"Ok, thanks. I will tell Dr. Torres where is Steve's bedroom and you can go there." "Thank you, Mr…?"

"Jodd Smith, pretty!" He blinked

"Okay, Mr. Jodd Smith thank you" And Spencer glanced at Callie

"Ohh, hey I finished, I will just talk with and I will go prep myself and I will send an intern to take you to Steve's room, ok?" And Callie left the room, closed the door and met Dr. Stone.

"Hey, I think you messed with him" Callie said smiling, trying to start a conversation with Dr. Stone.

"Yeah, this happen a lot. I have that effect on men" Spencer smirked. "So, Dr. Torres here is the number of Steve's room."

"Oh, thanks!" Callie said grabbing that piece of paper. " Hey, I know you're new here, but.. I don't know.. If you want, we are going to Joe's tonight for girls night..Me and some other doctors. If you want to appear you are invited" Callie smiled a bit satisfied to start making new friends. Addison spent the week talking about this Dr. Stone, how she was good, and fun.. The least she could do was invite her for the meeting.

"Oow, thanks for the invitation." Spencer smiled " Actually, Addison had invited me a few minutes ago" She smirked "But, It's really good to be invited by you! I think I'll go. So, I have to go.. You know, surgery! See you later."

"Okay, bye!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bailey, Callie, Teddy, Addison and Spencer.. they were already at Joe's when Arizona entered dressed all in black trying to find the girls. The first look she saw was from Spencer. She was smiling and then stopped and stared fixedly. "What she is doing here here?!"Arizona thought worried about the approach of Spencer and her friends. She didn't know exactly what was Spencer's intention with her friends, her wife and with herself. Arizona thoughts were cut by Callie kissing her lips.

"Hey, the most beautiful woman arrived. I was just waiting for you" Callie smiled

"Yeah, I woke up late. And dressed quickly" Arizona smiled and looked at her wife from head to toe. " If I am the beautiful, you are the hot one." She smirked

"Yes I am.. I your hot wife." Callie smiled and grabbed Arizona's wife. "Come on, the girls are waiting for us."  
And they walked toward the table where the ladies where.

xxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

" Stop! Everyone, just stop and see the powerful Blondie coming!" Addison shouted drunk, for the ladies on the table and tearing laughter from them "Come on Blondie! Thanks god you arrived! My friend here.." She paused and pointed to Callie. " Well, I had to convince her to stay but she was trying so hard to leave me here, drunk with this other drunk girl's just to see you.. And I bet she wouldn't come back.."

"I didn't know you were so desperate to see me Calliope.." Arizona looked to her wife with kindness and pleasure.

"Oh, I'm always desperate to see you. Like I said before, every minute of every day." Callie smiled

"Me too" Arizona said and kissed Callie's hand.

"Oookay, now you two can stop! " Teddy bellowed across the table" I appreciate the couple, you know you guys are my favorite.. But all of us here.. We are drinking experimenting the loneliness!" She said a little tipsy and with a strange voice typical of the drunks

"That's it Altman! I totally agree.. I'm starting to like you even more!" Addison Laughed " Come on, sit down girls.. And you Blondie" "Addison grabbed Arizona's arm. " Come tell me your powerful secret to addict a person in you, because I really need that!"

Arizona sat at the chair and started to speak with drunk Addison, but couldn't help noticing Spencer's staring at her every time she could. It wasn't a doubt anymore that she was interested in Arizona again. The looks, the touches. Sure, it could be just Arizona over thinking, but she knew Spencer a little, at least the old Spencer. But for now, she was with Calliope, and she really wanted to be with her..No doubt she felt something about Spencer in the past, but all the feelings were gone_. "Maybe she's trying to regain the friendship.. Yeah, friendship"_Arizona's thoughts were cut by Callie laugh with Spencer.

"Hey girls, I'm going to grab a drink for me..Anyone?" Spencer asked and then Teddy, Addison and Bailey stopped the talk and said yes " Cool, but you know.. I'm dr. Awesome but I just have two hands!" She smirked. "But I will ask the…" She was cut by Callie

"Ooh, no! Wait! I'll come with you." Callie raised from the chair, squeezed Arizona arm and walked with Spencer towards Joe.

"Joe, prepare four drinks for me, please" Callie said " Wait, don't put alcohol.. The girls over there are completely crazy right now" She laughed

"Spence! I missed you" The red hair woman hugged intensely "Where have you been? You didn't return my calls.." The woman asked serious like If she was upset

"Oh, Hey Gina.. Yeah, It just.. work you know.. lot of things going on." Spencer stated still with the girl in her arms but kind of uncomfortable to be facing Callie who was with a strange face.  
They broke the hug and Spencer smiled to Callie

"Oh, god! You have company.. I'm so sorry." The red hair woman turned to face Callie with an embarrassed face. " I will just leave you two talking. Next time!" She waved, grabbed her purse and left.

"Oh, that was intense." Callie looked at the girl until she leaves desperate from the bar. She laughed and turned to face Spencer again. "But I'm sorry, if I.. It just, she seems..I don't know it was weird." Callie looked confused about the episode.

"Yeah, yeah.. She was a girl I slept a couple nights and didn't returned her calls anymore." Spencer smirked

"Woo, ooh!" Callie smiled confused about the statement made "Wait, are you a lesbian?!" She laughed " It can't be! I thought you were sleeping with one of the trauma surgeons, that guy.. John.." She paused a little shocked " I can't believe it."

Spencer looked at Callie muddled " Yes I am.. I'm just like you. I bet there are some people that react the same way you did when you knew I was." Spencer smirked. "Actually I thought you already knew…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And I left him alone" Addison said while she was telling about her histories in L.A."  
All Arizona could see was her beautiful wife standing next her beautiful Ex. The conversation between both women was intriguing her, because they seemed to be connecting, maybe even starting a friendship. An awkward friendship, actually.  
So, She decided to go there

"Hey, honey! You left me there with the lone wolves" Arizona smirked and pressed a kiss against Callie's lips

"Black is always good on you, Arizona! Fits very well." Spencer said smiling and then looked at her page. "Ooh, they are paging me from the hospital.. I need to go. See you guys later" She waved for the other ladies and left the bar.

"Baby, I think I wanna go too. I'm feeling a little dizzy" Arizona said " You passed about 10 minutes here, and I think they got me drunk there. I don't know.." She paused "I think Addison bought a bottle of.." She laughed " Addie is totally crazy."

"I bet she is" Callie smiled "But now, I think I need to take you home. Come on" And they left embraced towards the apartment.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They entered in the apartment, and Arizona was clearly drunk and leaning on Callie. They arrived at the bedroom and Arizona just lay in the bed.

"No, no, no, no! Come take a shower with me Arizona. You are not going to sleep in that bed without showering." Callie said while trying to raise Arizona from the bed.

"No, I can't open my eyes. I'm really, really drunk." Arizona said mumbling.

"Come on, Arizona.. I bet after you shower, you will feel better." She paused and guide her wife toward the bathroom. "Here, sit here at the bathtub." Callie said starting to take off Arizona's clothes

"You know I'm drunk and a little dizzy but I'm still alive" Arizona said smirking at the way Callie was touching her body.

"Arizona, I'm just taking off your clothes" She laughed

"Yes, Calliope.. and you know it always turns me on." She blinked and started to take Callie's clothes too.

"What are you doing, Arizona?" She smiled confused about the sudden energy Arizona got.

"Yes, you're going to the bathtub with me.. And maybe I'll let you wash my hair"

"Okay.. I'll do whatever you want me to do" She smiled with a malicious face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They left from the bathroom, and Arizona laid herself at the bed. Callie was dressing herself.

"You know you always can sleep just as me." She paused to look at Callie "Naked." She smiled

"Yeah, but then it wouldn't have the funny parts. And I don't know you as the lazy one, Arizona" She laughed, and started to dress herself.  
It had been a good day, they had fun, and saw her friends. Callie could easily say that this was one of the best days of the month.. She was even starting a friendship with Spencer Stone. And she was a lesbian. God, it was always good to know another lesbian. Arizona always was the one with the lesbian friends. And now, Callie was creating her own links.

"Arizona, I forgot to tell you.." She paused and passed perfume. " Spencer Stone is a lesbian" And she looked at her wife who wasn't really surprise "What?! You already knew?"

"Yeah, we already dated before I met you" Arizona stated with her eyes already closed

"What?!"Callie asked still confused " And why you didn't tell me?" She glanced Arizona waiting for an answer "Arizona, answer me!" And then, she approached her wife and realized she was already sleeping.

"Awesome!" She sighed ironically and turned to sleep in the other side of the bed.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Hope you guys like it!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The day dawned and Callie woke up early. She had a terrible night. She didn't sleep well. All she could think was the fact that Arizona had a PRETTY ex-girlfriend that happens to be working with both. BOTH. "_Dammit! I was even starting to like her." _She thought  
Callie rose up from the bed a little hurried trying not to wake Arizona, who seems to be very tired from the other night.  
The Latina made her breakfast quickly to go to the hospital. She didn't want to talk to Arizona about what she told her last night. At least, not yet.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mark was checking some charts in the hall of the hospital, when he saw Callie leaving the elevator and yelled

"Torres!" He smiled. "You finally showed up! I was looking for you!" He walked towards her. "Look, I need a consult for a woman, and.." He stopped when he realized Callie was not normal"

"Ahaam."

"Man! What's going on with you!? You seem…I don't know.. Sad!?" He said not sure if it was a statement or a question

"I'm ok. I just didn't sleep very well last night" She said trying to find Spencer with the look. "Did you see Dr. Stone?"

"No, I didn't." He said and quickly saw Spencer leaving the elevator and speaking in the cell phone "Oh, I think I found her! She's over there. Dr. Sto.." He was cut by Callie's hand in his mouth trying to shut him up.

"Stop! I was just asking if you had seen her, I wasn't asking you to call her here" She whispered through gritted teeth

"Chill out, Torres! You're so stressed. Did something happened between you and ?" He asked confused about her friend reaction. But the answer was cut by Spencer who was passing close to them and lowered the phone to greet

"Dr. Sloan" Spencer greeted him and turned to face Callie. "Dr. Torres" Spencer smiled and Callie responded with a retracted smile while Spencer continued walking and left the room.

"Come here Mark" And Callie pulled his arm toward an on-call room. They entered and she closed the door.

"Here is the thing: Spencer, Dr. Stone.. Dammit! Whatever her name is.. She is Arizona's ex-girlfriend. And they were working together, I was working with her too, and I was even starting to like her.. And then, last night the drunk Arizona told me that." She paused to look at him. " And I don't even know if she remember she told me. I mean, if she wanted to tell me that she was working with her ex, she would have told me before. And I'm wondering WHY, she didn't tell me." She said staring at Mark " Do you think she's cheating on me? Because if she is..

"Calm down, Torres." He laughed at the Callie's desperate speech

"Stop laughing, Mark! I'm serious here." She stated a little bit irritated and he smiled.

"Ok. So, did you talk with Blondie about it? Because as far as I know, she's your wife.. She's not just your girlfriend anymore. And if the pretty there wants something, I bet Arizona will cut it!

"Waait, wait!" She stared at him serious. " Do you think she is pretty?"

"Woman, you are getting crazy!" He laughed and hold Callie arms to stare at her. "You are going to observe her and see that's all from your crazy mind, ok?"

"But…" She was starting to say something and Mark spoke

"No but's. Everybody's got a past and I'm your ex. It must be hard for her too. We have a daughter. A kid that you and I" He paused to emphasize "Made together"

"Yeah, I guess it can't be easy for her too" She said with a thoughtful FACE

"Easy? Knowing that you were with the golden boy of this Hospital?" He stated and she smiled "The woman is in hell Torres"

"Ok, Mark.. Maybe I'm crazy. I will try to forget about it. Or, at least, try to ignore it."

Right. Now, let me out, cause Lexie is waiting for me in the other room, for me to show my magic" He smiled satisfied

"Oooh." Callie stated a little uncomfortable. "I'm leaving!" She shouted and left the room

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arizona was laid at the bed when her pager rang.  
She raised to see the pager, and stopped when felt a neck ache along with a headache. "_Crap!" _She shouted, And started to dress herself to go to the Hospital and pray for simple procedures, because she was a mess.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arizona did an appendectomy, and when she finished she went to the attending lounge and paged Karev to transfer her firsts afternoon surgeries for him.

"Here, Karev" She gave two charts for him " This are my first afternoon surgeries. You are going to perform them, because I'm not feeling well, right now."

"I know what you mean" He smiled "Hangover"

"How do you know?" She asked confuse " Am I a mess?"

"Because I can recognize a hangover from afar" He stated " And for the record, I you're not a mess" He said trying to euphemize the situation with her boss "But you do need to wake up, clean your face, pass some make up.. I don't know.. Do things chicks does to hide the hangover"

"Yeah" She smiled embarrassed. "So, the first surgery is in about 30 minutes. You start and I will be there to observe in an hour, ok?"

"Right." He said and walked toward the door to leave

"Hey, Karev!" She shouted and he turned to face her. "Thanks"

"Whatever" He smirked and left the room.

Arizona was clearly a mess. She didn't like when she look like this. She was always the best, and days like this one were days that she wasn't proud of.  
She took an analgesic and laid herself at the attendants couch, to relax.. To see if the pain went away before she needed to go to the surgery. She settled herself comfortable putting her legs at the little table before her. She stayed there for about 10 minutes, when Spencer entered the room.

"Woow! You are little tired, aren't you?" Spencer asked trying to start a conversation

"Yes, I am. Girls night gave me this hangover as a gift" Arizona smiled

"It seems like the lone wolves really took care of you" She laughed and started to put coffee in the cup. " Want some?"  
She asked and Arizona nodded  
"I must be terrible. Even Karev told me that. And I'm with a terrible neck ache along with an also terrible headache. I'm not me today" She smiled tired

"You're never terrible Arizona." She smiled "Take this" And gave the coffee to Arizona

"Thanks"

"Now, I'm going to use my hands to give you that awesome neck massage that I know you love it." Spencer raised and walked towards the couch Arizona was.

"No, thank you. I'm ok, I'm fine. I took some analgesics.. The pain is going to pass soon."

"Come on, Arizona! I'm not going to bite you.. unless you want me too" Spencer blinked and then recovered her face "Look, you said you were in pain I'm just going to massage your neck to help the pain go away." Spencer touched Arizona's neck gently.

"Oh, that's good" Arizona said with relief "Really good"

"See?! I didn't bite you." Spencer said still massaging Arizona's neck. " We don't need to be distant. I miss you. At the first moment I was angry that you left me, but now I'm just grateful that I'm connecting with you again.." She paused to take the hair from Arizona's shoulder " Even if only as a friend"

Arizona realized that the contact was too much and raised from the couch.  
"Yeah, I know..I'm with Calliope now, and she makes me really happy.. And she gave me my piece of heaven, Sofia." Arizona smiled while remembered how lucky she was. "You should meet her.. She's a princess!"

" I saw her with Torres the other day. She's.." And Spencer was cut by Arizona

"She's my mini Calliope."

"I was going to say something like this" Spencer smiled

"But I miss you too.. And I think we really can be good friends." Arizona smiled " But now, I'm going to clean my face, and go to the surgery.."

Spencer didn't seem convinced about the situation with Arizona, but decided to agree with the friendship. It was a good start, she thought.

"Sooo.. Friends?"Spencer asked

"Absolutely!"

"Awesome, then." And Spencer grab Arizona for a hug.

"Oh" Arizona was surprised but hugged back.

"I miss you" Spencer whispered an then pulled back leaving Arizona uncomfortable

"Okay, so.. I'm going now. Thanks for the massage. See you later!" And Arizona left the room.

Once out of the room Arizona sighed " _That was intense_" She thought, but at least now she had cleared the situation to Spencer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**So, as usually.. Hope you like it!**  
**=D**


	8. Chapter 8

**It took a long for me to update because of the holidays. Happy new year for everyone! =D  
Let me know what you are thinking! And, as usually..Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Callie, Mark and Addison were lunching at the cafeteria, when Arizona Suddenly appeared after her conversation with Spencer and sat in the chair next Callie.

"Hey, babe. Good morning.. I didn't see you leaving home." Arizona smiled but still with tired face on account of hangover

"Yeah, I left earlier." Callie stated unenthusiastically and rotating the drinking straw in the glass

"I'm with a terrible hangover. I can't believe I drank that much.." Arizona laughed "or I drank too much, or I'm too weak to drink alcohol"

"Maybe both" Callie stated " But hey, you are a funny drunk." She gave a restrained smile

"What? More perky than Blondie already is?!" Addison laughed pulling smile at Arizona's face "Impossible.. But you know what? I wasn't myself at ladies night, you are lucky you remember anything"

"I have this hangover to remember me of my alcohol abuse." She smiled "I'm kidding.. But I remember flashes of some things. Some good things" She said staring at Callie

"Good to know." Callie stated with a serious face, making Arizona give a disconcerted smile, trying to remember what she could be referring, or if she did some thing wrong

"Ooooh.. So, I'm going, because I left Karev to do my surgery and promised him I would be there fast to assist." Arizona rose from the chair and kissed Callie's cheek "Bye, guys!" she said looking at Addison and Mark. "Love you" She whispered for Callie, who just said nodded and grinned.

Arizona left the cafeteria, trying to remember if she had done something or said something, taking the strange behavior of her wife.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

All the three were a little tense after Arizona left. Addison couldn't differentiate whether the conversation between the two was a fight, or just Callie angry about something. To broke the ice, Addison started to talk about Mark's relationship.

"So.. You are with Lexie now. Grey's sister right?" Addison asked looking at Callie, who just nodded "Cool.. I must attract this girls to me." She said, and won some confused looks of her two friends. "Nooo, I mean.. Derek, you..Whatever!" She paused "So, congratulations for your relationship" Addison blinked and reached her hand to Mark shake, he took her hand and kissed.

"I'm glad you understood that I'm with Lexie now.." Mark said to Addison who was staring at him confused. "Not that I didn't have fun with you.. It's always good with you.. You have your ways." He laughed "You know me better than me.. You should teach Lexie some things you do, beca…" He was cut by Addison slapping his arms. "Ouch! Just a suggestion!" And then he laughed

"I'm not a teacher.. at least not a sex teacher! And you.." Addison said, pointing a finger in Mark's chest. "You need to stop calling me every time you broke up or fight with Lexie, or any other girlfriend. Your broke ups are always just a fight. From now on, I'm not going to sleep with you again"

Mark and Callie stayed serious just staring at Addison and then Callie broke the silence laughing at the statement

"Like you mean it"

"Yeah, I mean it! You don't deserve my skills anymore, Mark."

"You are so for yourself!" He giggled "What? It just friendly sex.. And I never betrayed Lexie after we become serious. And you should take that as a compliment"

"What?" Addison shouted trying to understand if he was really insinuating that the fact that he sleeps with her when he breaks with Lexie was a compliment "Compliment?" She laughed

"That's it" He stated

"Oooh, what am I witnessing? An ego fight?!" Callie laughed at the scene she was just seeing.

"No, no, no.. Not ego fight.. I just told him I'm not longer his sex friend, and much less sex teacher.! I know.. I'm awesome, but.." Addison stopped the speech when she realized he was eye-popping trying to shut her up and Callie loosing her smile.  
"What? Did I do something wrong? You guys can stop with that face." She paused but they stayed quiet. "huum? Anyone? Can you tell me what is happening here?

"Ooh! Nothing.. Nothing is happening! It just.." Mark said and paused to look at Callie " nothing"

"No, no, no.. Tell me now!" Addison said

"It just.." Mark looked to Callie to see if he had her approval to tell about Arizona's ex-girlfriend, and Callie nodded. " You remember that Blonde new doctor?" Mark asked but just found Addison confused look "Dr. Stone.. that one who calls herself Dr. Awesome"

"Yeaah, Sure! She's a really good doctor.. Really pretty too." Addison smiled when she was talking about Spencer, but her smile fade when she realized that her friends were not smiling. "What?" She paused to see the reaction of the two, who just continued staring at her as if they were waiting for her to realize the situation "Oh my gosh! Dr. Awesome dated Dr. Perky?!" She laughed.

"That's it" Mark stated while put a piece of bread in his mouth

"Oh.. Cool! That's good.. Signal that Blondie.. Ops, Official Blondie" Addison said laughing " That she has good taste for women"

"Really good taste" Mark said looking at Callie with a malicious face and laughed

"Ooh, stop Mark! I didn't need to see Dr. Stone to find out that Arizona has good taste for women. Look at me! I'm hot! Like, really hot!" She smiled

"Yes you aaaaaaare" Addison said "But why are you so tense with Arizona? She asked

"Because she had an ex-pretty-girlfriend working at the hospital and didn't tell me." She paused "I had to find out when she was drunk.. And she didn't even remember she told me!" Callie stated with a tone of anger in her voice.

"Relax, Callie.. Blondie is all yours.. And if she broke up with Dr. Awesome it was probably because it didn't worth it anymore.. And look! She is with you now" Addison smiled trying to calm her friend. "You two are a beautiful couple, have a beautiful healthy daughter.. I think you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, I must be overreacting.. Dr. Stone was always respectful, she knows I'm with Arizona now. I just.. I was just wishing that Arizona had told me about it when she was conscious.." Callie said disappointed

"Woman you are so jealous! It must be because she didn't think it was relevant between you two. Ex's are not the best topic to talk with your partner anyway. Try to talk to her about it.. I think it will calm you.

"Yeah, yeah.. I'm going to talk to her tonight" Callie said

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arizona arrived in time to assist Karev in the surgery that was successful. They went to the cleanroom, and Arizona started to wash her hands.

"So.. Karev, thank you for today! This hangover thing it's terrible.. I'm thinking of never drink again! " She laughed

"No problem.." He smiled. " I will finish filling the chart and go update the parents"

"Okay.. See you later." She shouted while he left and the door was closing

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arizona arrived home an hour late from usual. She had to check a kid who was vomiting after the surgery and just left when everything was ok.

" Hey baby" she said while opened the door and start searching for Callie or Sofia. She passed in Sofia bedroom just to see her beautiful girl sleeping. Sofia always reminder her about Callie, and she was sleeping so peaceful _"Like an angel"_she thought.

Arizona entered her bedroom trying not to wake her wife and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she turned on the lights from the bathroom, she heard Callie

"Arizona?" Callie asked babbling "Are you here?"

"Yes, I am" Arizona said while approached to sit in the bed. "I had a problem with a patient and got here late." She paused and smiled "You must have suffered without me here to warm you" She smirked and laid in the bed hugging Callie from behind while kissed her wife's shoulder. " I missed you"

"Huum.." She continued with her eyes closed "So, what about what you told me last night?

"What?!" Arizona asked confused not remembering what she had said

"About Spencer.." Callie paused. "Dr. Stone"

Arizona sighed not sure about what she had said the night before, and not sure about what she should tell in the moment. "About the relationship?"

"Yes." Callie replied coldly "About that."

Arizona pulled away from the embrace to sit on the bed while Callie did the same but with an angry face.. Like Arizona had done something bad.. really bad.

"So.. I dated her, like you dated Mark, Erica.." She paused to emphasize the next state "MARRIED George! And probably had other ex's." Callie continued staring frowning, what made Arizona uncomfortable. "Callie, I don't know why you are doing this.. In the morning I thought you were angry at me and kept wondering what I did wrong, If you were angry because of my abuse of alcohol in the other night.." She was cut by Callie

"Alcohol?" Callie laughed "I like to drink to..If you like too, I don't have any problems with that." She paused to gaze Arizona " What I didn't like was the fact that you didn't tell me this. It took you to get drunk to tell me about it.. And it makes me really uncomfortable with this situation.. It makes me think.."She paused and looked to the ground " why you didn't tell me before" She finished the sentence and got back to gaze to Arizona's eyes

"Callie, if you are insinuating that I'm cheating on you.." Arizona stopped to calm herself down and continued speaking "I'm not! And I never did such thing. Actually, it was YOU who cheat ME, somehow before.

"What?!" Callie shouted "Are you bringing back the Mark's episode?! For god sakes, Arizona! I wasn't with you.. You LEFT me. YOU! We weren't together anymore, and you know that.. I thought that when we exchange vows.." Callie stopped and breathed "I thought you were ok, with everything..With me, with Sofia.. With us! Me, you AND Mark being Sofia's parents. I thought you were okay with everything."

"You can't ask me to forget the fact that when I left you had sex with the one you had told me it was just your friend. But you know what?! I'm okay with that now. I love you, and love Sofia.. And I even like Mark too now. It just.. It makes me sad, that now that we are married and have a daughter together, you distrust me." She finished the speech with a sad face.

"Arizona, I can't think of the reason you have not told me that before!" Callie yelled

"Callie, I don't think bring our ex's in our lives makes anything better for anyone.."Arizona said

"Actually, It makes difference.. I want to know when I'm working with your ex's." She sighed " God! I was starting a friendship with her.. I don't know anything about your relationship with her.. The intensity, why you broke up.. ANYTHING! Callie shouted and they heard Sofia crying.

Arizona got out of the bed and walked towards the door to go pick Sofia, when she stopped and turned around to face Callie "I'm going to sleep with Sofia tonight. I think we should talk about it after, because tonight you can say something you will regret tomorrow."

"Now you're threatening me?" Callie asked between angry and sadness, trying not to cry in front of Arizona.

"You should go back to sleep. Goodnight, Calliope" Arizona said and left the bedroom leaving a crying Callie behind

Callie laid in the bed silent crying and hugging her pillow

It wasn't a good night.. Definitely.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I'm sorry for the late update.. And as usually, hope you guys like it! :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

xxxxxxxxxxx

Callie woke up an hour earlier, still upset about the other night. Her plans were waking up earlier than Arizona. So.. She did it.

Callie was ready to work, when she decided to pass in Sofia's room to see if Arizona was still sleeping. When she opened the door, she found the bed empty, and got confused about the situation until she remembered that was Arizona's day off.  
"She must have taken Sofia to day care.."  
Callie made her breakfast, still thinking about how Arizona could be so offended, as if she had done or said something wrong. The fact was, again, that Arizona didn't tell her about Spencer soon and sober. The fact that her wife brought Sofia in the discussion.. A matter that they already had talked about before the wedding, Arizona's insecurities wasn't right.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alex, bring me Hannah's x-rays. And page ortho!" Arizona said while wrote notes in Hanna's the medical record

"Yeah, yeah. Should I page Callie? Do you know if she is on call?"

"I don't know Alex" She said still writing and staring at the chart " Page whoever you want."

Alex realized that Arizona's humor was down and that she was angry. He put his hand in her arms trying to catch her attention  
"Are you okay, Dr. Robbins?" he asked and when he got her attention he just saw a serious Arizona

"Yes Karev, I am..I'm just tired" She sighed " Just go find an ortho surgeon to help Hanna" She said, and Alex continued staring at her " Just go!"

"okay, okay.. Chicks are always complicated" He sighed and left trying to find Callie for a consult.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, I need an ortho consult for a girl in peds.. Could you..?" Alex asked

"I don't know Alex.. I need to do a surgery" She looked at her watch "In an hour" . A guy was playing soccer, fell down and seems that he will need knee surgery now."

"No, no.. I just need you to confirm the diagnostic." He said while wave his hand in front of his face trying to catch Callie attention " Your girl is just like..I don't know.. Like Hulk!" His eyes widened "I feel like she is going to explode anytime, and I'm with her today, soo.. Please, come! We need an ortho consult and you are her wife..and I don't know..Come on!

"Trust me" Callie smirked " I'm not going to get things better"

He continue staring at her making a serious face

"Ok, ok. But it need to be fast. Do you think is going to be fast?" She asked

"Sure"

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arizona was still taking notes in the charts of her morning patients when Spencer appeared

"Hi, Perky woman" Spencer said while took the hair that was falling on Arizona's face. " I heard about your new nickname! Did you know you are known as _the perky_?" She asked laughing

"Ooh" Arizona stopped writing and turned to see the face of the one who touched her hair."Hi, ." She greeted "I think already suspected but was never sure about it. Thank you for having clarified this for me. " She smiled contained

"Are you okay, Arizona?" Spencer asked confused while lifted Arizona's chin and Arizona started to laugh " What? You like your nickname! You were with a sad face.. a thought I shouldn't have said that." Spencer said to Arizona

" You know what?! I'm better perky, you know?!" Arizona said smiling

"Yes, you are" Spencer blinked

"So, I'm going back to my patients. See you later Dr. Stone" Arizona said while starting to walk away

"It's Spencer! Spencer!" Spencer shouted and smiled when she saw Arizona waving okay.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come one, Alex! I need to get back soon. Where is the girl's room?" Callie asked rushed

"It's over the.." He paused when he saw Arizona laughing while had Spencer's hand in her chin "Wow, Dr. Robbins improved the mood!"

"Good for you" Callie said still staring at Alex who was staring at Arizona. She turned to see Arizona and watched the last part of the scene far. "Well, I think she's good. No,no.. She's very good." She said and Alex looked confuse if she had told that for him, or just for herself.

"Where, is the girl, Karev!?" Callie turned to face Alex after the Arizona scene she had watched and said with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Right. There!" She pointed to the room " Come with me"

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Callie took ten minutes to consult Hanna and scheduled a replacement surgery

"So, your children is going to do a replacement surgery for her knee. I can fit Hanna's surgery to be the next after the one I'm going to do now.. I just have to check with dr. Robbins and we are going to fix your girl today, okay?" Callie said to Hanna's parents

"Thank you, Dr. Torres!" Hanna's father said and Callie smiled

"See you soon, Hanna" Callie said and left the room towards the counter to note in the chart and look for Arizona when she saw Spencer. Callie started to take her notes, but couldn't control herself of asking why Spencer was in peds floor just sitting on chair.

"Dr. Stone I thought cardio floor was upstairs." Callie said still taking her notes

"Yeah, yeah.. I'm just.." Spencer paused "taking a break" She smiled

"Or maybe trying to stalk my wife" Callie dropped the pen and looked to Spencer smiling

"What?" Spencer straightened in the chair

"Yes, just what you heard" Callie held the smile " I think you are smart to understand

"I don't know what you are talking about" Spencer made a confuse face, but she already knew what Callie was talking about

"Yes you do. You are hitting on my wife" Callie change the smile for a serious face.

"Dr. Torres I'm not hitting on your wife. She is.." Spencer paused to emphasize and not look confuse "Just my friend"

"I know what are you doing here.. But, you know what?! I'm busy being happy."

"You are crazy right now, Dr. Torres. I'll just ignore it." Spencer said and walked away

_"She is so fake." _Callie whispered to herself angry about the situation when Karev cut her thoughts

"Hey, I don't know anything about this situation, and I don't want to be in the middle of anything. But you should calm down, because even if Dr. Stone is hitting on Robbins, I'm completely sure is not going anywhere." Alex said trying to relax Callie who just stayed staring at him

"Okay, now I'm going out" he broke the silence and left leaving a thoughtful Callie.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Callie paged Arizona to an on-call room talk about Hanna surgery, and was waiting for her sitting in the bed.  
Arizona opened the door and Callie rose from the bed

"So, you paged me to an on-call room to…?" Arizona asked still remembering the last night

"I paged you to tell you that I'm going to perform Hanna's surgery." Callie said

"ooh, okay. I will leave the chart with Alex and he is going to assist you." Arizona said and prepared herself to left the room when Callie grabbed her hand

"Arizona, wait." Callie paused still not sure what to say after their fight in the other night. The fact was that she was still mad with Arizona, but she couldn't stay like this.

"What..?" Arizona turned to face Callie and waited to see what she was going to tell

"I think we had a fight last night that.. Look, I didn't like the fact that you were working with you ex and didn't tell me."

"Again? I.." Arizona started to talk but she was cut by Callie's fingers in her mouth

"No, no no. Let me finish" Callie paused to continue " So, I'm sorry if I doubted you. It just.. she is pretty, you are pretty..And she is you ex..I'm afraid that the feelings you felt for her come back. I don't like being mad with you, and you mad with me It makes me feel…" Callie speech was cut by Arizona kissing her passionately

"Stop, Calliope. We are ok..Just" She paused to stare at her wife who seem nervous. "Stop with that thing. If I didn't tell you before it was because I didn't think it matter.. I didn't think it was relevant for our solid relationship now. What I had with Spencer was before I met you. NO WAY I'm going to leave you for another woman." Arizona said while rubbed Callie's cheek. "I love you" She kissed Callie gently trying to pass all the security Callie needed to feel

"I love you too" Callie said between the kisses, and Arizona stopped to look at her wife  
"You know what?" Arizona said while closed the door and grabbed Callie's coat and began to whisper " I'm free now, and you look hot saying those things.. and" She kissed Callie's lower lips "I.. can't. control. Myself." She threw Callie on the bed and started taking of her clothes.

"Look, I'm totally naked and horny right in front of you. That's the kind of thing I will just do with you."

"Wow. You must be really horny, huh? "Callie smirked " And I can tell you that I'm too.. But.." She paused

"But what? Am I ugly today?" Arizona asked confuse and starting feeling a little too bold

"No, no, no. Never" Callie said while rose to be in front of the naked Arizona touching her waist "I just.. I have surgery now" She said twisting her mouth "I'm sorry.. Can I have this show tonight?"

"You call me here, to an on-call room, say those things, let me be all naked to tell me that?" Arizona asked incredulously

"What? I can't see my wife naked anymore?!" Callie laughed " I have that right, you know? Plus, it gives me some good thing to think today and be excited waiting for tonight." Callie ran her hands in Arizona's hair. "Now I'm going to surgery. I'm really reeeally sorry! Please! Please be that way tonight!" She smirked and left the room giving a kiss in Arizona's forehead

3 seconds after Callie have left a naked horny Arizona in the on-call room, she came back, opened the door quietly, put her head between the door and the wall

"Calliope!" Arizona shouted and tried to cover herself still uncertain if it was just Callie

"I was almost forgetting.. You can dress yourself now. I will let you do it" Callie smirked " And if you don't, please.. close the door key. I don't wanna hear any gossip about you being naked in the on-call room's." She kidded

"Gooooo do you surgery!" Arizona said Hidden behind the door.

"I love you" Callie whispered and without seeing, drew a smile from a satisfied Arizona.

"I love you too, babe" Arizona said and closed the door.


End file.
